dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:.hack Community, Introduce Yourselves!
Kulaguy I am the Harald Hoerwick/Lios/Helba/Morganna/Aura of the Wiki, depending on how you view creating and maintaining the Wiki. What got me into .hack was the LotT anime, the single most hated piece of .hack media by fans, which it does not deserve. That shit was awesome and is the sole reason why this Wiki exists. Had I not seen it, I'd be flaming people somewhere else. Anyways, since I don't have as much as time I used to when I started the Wiki, I mostly just play a background role of watching other people's edits rather than adding content myself. Hence why I get extremely pissed whenever anybody makes dumb edits. So, yeah, don't make dumb edits. Oh, and Terajima Ryoko is mine. Anyone who dares to question that shall be punished. Kulaguy 23:03, February 28, 2010 (UTC) OtakuD50 So you all may or may not know me... Hopefully leaning towards knowing. I am of course OtakuD50, recently-made mod who spends entirely too much time on this wiki. A lot of how the Wiki currently looks is thanks to my hard efforts and constant nagging. I do often make mistakes on the wiki, but I'd rather jump the gun and be corrected than have something not be addressed. I worked with the Aurasuki staff, who scanlated the first 9 chapters of the Link manga, plus two bonus chapters. As a result, I've gotten acquainted with the series and have gotten pretty attached to Tokio. My Natsume fanboyism is well-documented, so I'll just say one thing here that you may not know: I play a Natsume character on Guild Wars. I've been into .hack since catching SIGN episode 2 on Toonami, but my obsession tapered off with G.U., as it's not as appealing when half of the subfranchise consists of the exact same story told in CONFLICTING ways. Aside from Natsume, I am a staunch supporter of HaseoxAlkaid, TokioxKlarinette, and HotaruxBeingAGirl. On the wiki I cycle between being extremely motivated/driven to get things done and being too lazy to do anything. I may not be the translator, the graphics guy, or the overlord, but I AM a decent writer and editor, and I'm not afraid of wikicode, so I guess I'm your guy for... those things...--OtakuD50 10:52, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Cruncher3019 Gentlemen, I am cruncher3019. I know Otaku and Kula guy from other places, but I was introduced to the wiki just through playing the games. I originally got caught up in the dot hack series by catching SIGN on YTV (That's Canadian for you Americunts). Upon finding about and then beating IMOQ I moved on to the official dot hack forums to learn more about it. That's where I not only found out about GU, but also met certain members of the wiki, such as Yuki, or Kula. Kula introduced me to people like Otaku or SSX and I've been around for a good couple years. I don't do much wiki editing, because honestly, I'm lazy and don't give a fuck, but I sure as hell love trollan and flamin' idiot kids. (That's mostly the reason I'm still on the official dot hack forums). EDIT: Forgot to mention I'm a huuuge Shino fanboy and always will be. cruncher3019 19:16, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Falcon At Falcon At 18:54, February 28, 2010 (UTC): I'm new. I've been here for a little over two months now, but I hope I've been more of a help than as a pain in the neck. I love .hack//WIKI. I'm obsessed. Channelling my obsession, I've come to realize that despite having no abillity to draw, I can still color a mean scanalation. Meanwhile, I can't code a period and I'm socially and politically slow even online. I love .hack. I've never watched farther than ep. 5 in sign, nor have I yet beat outbreak. That doesn't mean I don't respect them. What I have no respect of is LotT. G.U. is my favored arc because, personally, I find that the characters are deeper than nything else I've been shown besides Tsukasa, Aura, and Morganna. I am a dog of canon, yet constantly try to augment it with reason. I try to be a nice guy and despise people who don't. Due to my distain of loud idiots who only can complain/laugh I can be very abrasive. I'm not much of a social animal and my life on the internets is limited mostly to here. You will never find me on a forum as they seem to only contain (1) liars, (2) flamers, or (3) chaterboxes who say the first thing that comes to mind. I precieve myself to be quite stubborn, as is the expectation of anyone with muddy Georgian blood. (That's Georgia, USA for you Canadiots (seriously, yall live in America, too)).--Falcon At 18:54, February 28, 2010 (UTC) The Goddess (nya) Greetings, nya. The name's Redline, master of kittens wielding knives, and veteran yaoi ambusher, nya. I met Kula at dothackers a loooooong time ago, before I got banned, nya. I'm in charge of April Fools this year, nya. As long as you stay outta my way you won't get burned, nya.--Goddess Redline 23:14, March 24, 2010 (UTC)